


Shai - Fate

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: One rash moment of anger changes Sam’s life forever. Set between the end of season 8 and the beginning of season 9 to explain why Sam left SGC. Shippy nonsense especially towards the end.





	1. On the Mound

**Author's Note:**

> Sam has never been good at relationships but her head and her heart get her in way deeper than usual when she doesn't listen to either.

**Chapter 1 – On the Mound**

If Jack was honest with himself, P36-118 was a dump. The air was grey with peat fire smog, the ground around the Stargate scrubby and uninviting. It looked like George Lucas designed it as a set. He should tell Teal’c. He’d love that idea

A dirty lived in universe with homicidal flying space snakes. When the local delegation from the closest town to the Stargate showed up he didn’t see anything that changed his mind. Jack motioned for Daniel to take point. The last time he was off-world the natives took offense to his simple “hello” and chased them back to the gate while he screamed at Carter to get the gate open and run for their lives. He’d taken a bullet to his leg just below his bad knee for his troubles. It only grazed the bone but he wasn’t even a little amused, it was going to ache for weeks. Dr. Lam had given him crap for it too because of course. So here they were taking a cake assignment to a supposedly friendly planet that wanted to set up trade agreements. Boring as all get out but it gave his leg a chance to heal a little without taking SG1 off rotation while Jonas was on leave or whatever the Kelownans called downtime.

Daniel spoke to the delegation for a few minutes then turned back to his team “Seems everything is all set, they have transportation for us so we’ll be riding back to the city.” P36-118 was preindustrial so their ride to the city was horse-drawn wagons. The horses weren’t horses as far as Jack could see, more like some kind of oversized llama thing. He eyed them suspiciously from behind his sunglasses. Llamas were known jerks on Earth.

“Greetings travelers! We are the Koreis delegation for international, and” and with this, he grinned “apparently interstellar now trade.” The man addressing them had a pleasant, likable smile that made him appear as trustworthy as Daniel. Jack liked the guy on the spot. I’m getting soft he admonished himself.

The head Koreis invited the four of them to join him in the three bench wagons drawn by four each of the llama things so SG1 piled into the available seats. Daniel and Teal’c sat on the middle bench behind the driver and Carter and Jack in the last seat at the back. Daniel chatted pleasantly with the driver about the history of the city they were visiting while the llama things pulled the surprisingly well-suspended wagons down the paved road. Jack found himself mildly disappointed there wasn’t much bouncing. Carter bouncing might have been nice even if she was ignoring him.

* * *

Daniel walked up to the Koreis delegation at Jack’s gesture and greeted them politely. His contact Anghar bowed, one arm over his chest. Daniel mimicked the gesture and received pleasant smiles from the rest of the delegation. “We are here to organize a trade agreement that will benefit both our societies per our previous communication.” The Koreis were a somewhat formal society and negotiations would be formulaic by his standards.

“Greetings Dr. Jackson, we welcome you and look forward to negotiations. Please join us and we will take you to more comfortable surroundings.” Anghar shifted his eyes quickly to Teal’c, Jack and Sam. “Your other party members?”

“Security” Daniel said simply.

Anghar nodded in agreement. His own security, after all, surrounded them and his own people. The Koreis were not hypocrites. He addressed the others. “Greetings travelers!...”

* * *

The town they pulled up to in the bright early afternoon sun was made up of low slung dark wood buildings mixed with a fair share of similar buildings less recently stained, their wood ranging from streaked to silver tinged with sooty grime. It was surrounded by a handful of outworks that were lightly manned. It was an unlovely town. The carts pulled them to the center of town where a much larger multi-story building glittered in the sunlight, it’s windows considerably larger than any of the surrounding buildings.

Tealc and Jack got out first being closest to the building they had pulled up in front of, Daniel and Sam followed. All four looked up at the building in interest. It was the only one in town that had apparently three floors above ground and indicated at least another level below ground. Jack would honestly rather be nearly anywhere else. Preferably some place with shooting and explosions and making bad jokes about orgasms until Carter punches him a few times and forgives him. She was serious with him now. Stilted. He made a mental note to use that one in Scrabble. Eight points was eight points.

He should have just waited it out. The thing with Shanahan. But then it had gone from dating the creep to engaged. So he’d done what he always did. Drowned his sorrows in scotch and a half assed thing with Kerry. Stupid brain he mentally kicked himself. When she had finally broken things off how did things go? Well he’d been getting ready for a date and Kerry waltzed in like she owned the place and Carter had fled like her tail was on fire. Jack was now glowering in general as he looked around, his internal voice making his outward mood increasingly foul.

“Are you well O’Neill?” Teal’c asked him, noticing Jack’s glower and guessing it’s reason.

Snapping his anger at himself behind a mental door, Jack grinned. “Great T. I’m great. How are you?” he asked in an overly bright voice.

Diplomatically Teal’c replied, “I am well O’Neill.” And patted Jack's shoulder before moving forward to stand with Daniel where they exchanged a knowing sideways look.

* * *

This is all Jonas’ fault Sam decided. He was only on loan for now but this could have been a fun trip, meet some locals, drink a little local brew, make a few new friends. But no. He _had_ to go and visit his stupid family and she was stuck here pretending she doesn’t want to smack the shit out of the tall grey-haired man in front of her. Or wrestle him to the ground and rip his pants off. She was honestly still working that one out which was why she wasn’t on civil terms yet. She pondered the merits of possibly both.

The mood of SG1 was becoming progressively grim. Daniel wished for the millionth time they would keep their love life out of missions. They were his best friends and he loved them both but the mutual glaring was getting to him. Possibly he would get lucky and one of them would almost die or all the way die and then they would go back to their regular brand of crazy. Not that their regular crazy was any less annoying if only by a degree and at least the dirty jokes were funny. It was probably too much to hope to re-ascend away from their nonsense.

“Your security team is quite grim Dr. Jackson. Is everything all right?” Anghar asked Daniel in concern, his voice low enough not to be overheard by the rest of SG1 standing several paces away.

“What? Oh, no, everything is fine. We’ve had a few missions go off the rails as Jack would say and our team has gotten a bit edgie about it.”

Anghar nodded solemnly. “Perhaps the trade negotiations will brighten their moods. My wife has baked a genuinely lovely cake.”

“I’m sure that will help Proctor Anghar.” Daniel smiled. At least one of them might cheer up. Jack never turned down cake. Sam would still be mad but he reasoned that she might have good reason as Jack can be a real asshole most of the time.

Jack stared at the stately by Koreis standards building. He randomly remembered that glass was an expensive material to make prior to modern manufacturing so the sweeping glass windows were pretty impressive for their quality. Probably some long-forgotten conversation with Daniel. And Carter thinks he doesn’t listen. Ha! Stop thinking about Carter! he yelled at himself in his head. Jack scowled.

“Travelers! This is the diamond of Koreis. A delegation house for public events and trade delegations to be entertained, housed, and come to equitable agreement with one another.” Normally Jack would have joked under his breath about what a mouthful that was to Carter to try to get her to laugh but her frosty expression stopped him. Anghar smiled at the four of them in turn with that openly honest and kind look he had about him. Teal’c nodded politely, Sam gave the guy a beaming smile that made Jack narrow his eyes a bit behind his sunglasses. Jack managed a polite smile between his internal personal ass-kicking. Anghar then turned and headed up the broad hewn stone staircase to the large carved wood doors being opened by a pair of young servants, revealing a brightly lit grand foyer. “Come, everyone, there are accommodations for you ready. This facility boasts running water if you should wish to bathe. You will have a couple of hours to rest and get clean and dressed. An attendant will let you know when it is the proper time to join us in the main hall for our evening meal together followed by negotiations between our people.” As he explained, he lead them though the glass and wood entry off to the right where a sweeping staircase lead them up to a second floor. Near the landing on the right was another carved door which was opened by attendants. The room they entered behind Anghar and his guard was a parlor with several doors around the outside of the room. Bedrooms could be seen through the various doors that were open. “if you should need anything my friends, please feel free to pull the bell by the entrance to your accommodations and a member of the staff will be right up to assist you.” With an apologetic smile he finished “If you will excuse me please, I have duties to attend to prior to our evening meal.”

“Thank you Proctor Anghar, you have been very gracious with your time,” Daniel told the man. Anghar smiled, crossed his arm over his chest, bowed slightly and left them to their own devices. His staff closed the door behind him.


	2. The Wind Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going well for Jack. They aren't about to get better either.

**Chapter 2 – The Wind Up**

When the door clicked shut behind Anghar, Jack flopped into a chair that looked promisingly comfortable. He was half right. It looked comfortable. He wished he had a TV to watch so he could tune out his surroundings. Instead, he just glowered.

Teal’c examined the bookcases on one wall for something to read. Sam stuck her nose in each room. Most were bedrooms as they had noticed on entering the parlor. Each bedroom shared a bathroom with one of the rooms next to it. The bedroom and bathroom doors had locks on the inside and a sliding hasp on the outside of the bathroom door which she thought was rather thoughtful. A few doors were closets for linens or guest's clothing she assumed. She found no trace of surveillance, electronic or otherwise and decided they were genuinely alone in the suit. She grabbed her kit, walked into the room with the nicest bed and closed the door. Shortly after the sound of water running could be heard filling a tub. Jack beat himself up with mental images of the last time he’d been in a tub with one Samantha Carter.

She had taken the nice bed out of spite. It was probably technically meant for Daniel as he’d taken lead on negotiations. She knew though that he’d have taken one look at the ridiculously comfortable looking bed and offered it to Jack due to his back and drilled knee. If he wanted it, he was going to have to stop sulking and ask for it. For once the great Jack O’Neill was going to have to take an emotional risk without any hint regarding his rate of return to get what he wanted. They were well into week four of politely professional on base General followed by team player not speaking to her outside of orders General while on missions while Jonas was on leave. Her younger self would have tried to shoulder all the emotional baggage on this screw up for letting things go too far with Pete long after she knew in her heart that she didn’t love the guy as anything but a friend and a fuck buddy. If that had been all she wanted she already had that in Jack for years. She regretted hurting him that way but she knew if he had just admitted at some point that he wanted this to be permanent between them she never would have stopped dating him, or whatever it was they had been doing as dating meant being outside a bedroom together. The man could face down a Goa’uld and kill it with his bare hands if he had to but he was afraid to admit he needed her. That had pissed her off. It still pissed her off. The ceiling above her waivered and she realized the handful of tears she’d shed were working their way into a full-on flood. She refused to give in to sobbing out her frustration. Not where the guys would hear and demand answers. So the steady stream dripped silently down her cheeks.

* * *

Teal’c having found a book to thumb through excused himself to the bedroom left of the main entry to the suite. Daniel picked up his kit and headed to the bedroom right of the main door. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation at the man in front of him. “You should get cleaned up and dressed Jack.” He finally said pointedly.

“Sure. Yah sure, You betcha.” Jack responded clearly lost in thought. Daniel shook his head and closed the door. They would have to sort this out themselves.

Jack sulked a bit more until the horse, llama? hair seat started to itch. With a sigh, he examined the three remaining rooms. They were mostly identical. Two were to the right and one was to the left of the center room Carter had claimed. With self-loathing for his reasons why, Jack picked the room to the right of Sam’s, leaving an empty room on either side of them. She had locked the bathroom from the inside. Dammit. Briefly, he considered picking the simple lock. He wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t be taking his life in his hands if he did so and oddly wasn’t feeling especially suicidal this evening. Standing by the door he could swear he heard her sniffling. Jack went back to the bed, sat down and kicked his own ass some more. You stupid idiot. You made her cry. I wouldn’t talk to you either he snarled at himself. Before he could really work himself into a bucket of self-loathing he heard a splash and the sound of water dripping off her body as she got out of the tub. He flopped over onto a pillow and groaned. Lying face down on a sudden and full erection hurt. He punched the pillow.

* * *

A few moments later he heard the snick of the lock on his side of the bathroom. Before he could get to the door from his prone position though, he heard the other door close and the bar slide in place on her side. Just as well. He was still hard as a rock. Not the best conversation starter. At least not right now. Deciding he wasn’t going to be able to piss any time soon he turned to the bath that was still full of the warm water she herself had been bathing in. Dammit Carter, I hate you he thought sourly. There was little truth to the sentiment though and he knew it. She could probably shoot him in anger and he’d still be stupidly in love with the one woman tantalizingly out of his reach. He’d wondered at first if it was just some forbidden fruit thing. He had not wondered that in a very long time. He would die in love with her and was well aware of that now. Come to think of it, he had already died in love with her a few times.

Before he realized what he was doing, he’d stripped and was lowering himself into the tepid water. Sam heard the splash and smiled a bit. If you are going to torture yourself in there, you may as well be thorough about it she thought at him.

Daniel had a headache. Please to whatever being listens let these two idiots get their act together long enough to broker a naquadah agreement. Just ONE night he begged to the air above his head. Not expecting a reply, he read through the list of possible side trade items SGC was interested in. He didn’t think Sam was going to get any new alien tech to play with but he might be able to acquire some local brew for Jack and there would be cake.


	3. The Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little good old fashioned diplomacy might work.

**Chapter 3 – The Pitch**

Prior to the meeting, a previous SGC team had sought out suggestions regarding appropriate dress for visiting dignitaries after it was made clear that the Koreis were a very formal people. Evening attire was encouraged and items were picked up with the help of the spouse of a Koreis military officer for SG-1 once it was confirmed they would be heading up the negotiations. Daniel Teal’c and Jack wore dark blue tunics with ornate embroidery decorating the sleeves and hem in three-inch bands at the bottom. A wide sash like belt and dress slacks completed the look. Daniel and Jack had both strapped their zat under the tunic to the outside of their legs. Weapons it seems were not forbidden for state events and neither wanted to get cornered if something went wrong. Not like that ever happened to SG-1. Teal’c additionally wore a knife in his belt.

Sam opened her door holding her low heeled shoes and smiled at the three of them, momentarily apparently ignoring her annoyance with Jack. “You guys look good. Everyone ready to go?” She asked Daniel but all three nodded assent. “Good.” Her dress was nearly electric blue and Daniel noted that they had apparently discovered synthetic dyes to get that color unless they had some natural plant able to manage the shade on its own. Mostly he was glad it wasn’t green or he’d have made Sam scan it for arsenic. From the front, the dress was rather demure. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline that dipped but did not plunge between her breasts. The full skirt had a high slit on the right side and her zat was strapped to her bare thigh just below the top of the slit. While he appreciated how beautiful the color suited her Jack was fine until she turned to pull on her shoes. The dress had no back. Another inch lower and she would be indecent. Teal’c laid a companionable hand on his shoulder, leaned in and whispered: “Margret Thatcher in a thong.” Before using his free hand to gently close O’Neill’s gaping mouth before Colonel Carter turned around and saw the obvious results of the change of clothing. There was nothing he could do about the lustful look in the other man's eyes though. The Tau’ri were a strange culture he thought not for the first time. He moved away from O’Neill moments before a polite tap on the door announced a visitor.

“Yes? Daniel asked? Without opening the door an officious voice announced the evening meal was ready to be served and would the Tau’ri please join their Koreis hosts in the main banquet hall.

Taking Teal’c’s arm Sam smiled at Daniel and Jack. “Ready everyone?” Jack nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. Ready Daniel said next to him. “Good, let's go trade some stuff.” She said with a grin. She let Teal’c open the door for her and walked out on his arm. Once they were a couple of feet ahead of Jack and Daniel, Teal’c leaned in and whispered: “O’Neill very much liked the dress Colonel Carter.” With a smirk. Sam laughed delighted. The easy laugh echoed off the hall and for a moment Jack just let the sound fill him. God he missed her laugh.

A majordomo dressed in a servant’s version of formal wear similar to SG-1’s clothing greeted them. “Welcome Tau’ri trade delegation. Proctor Anghar is already awaiting you. Please join us for our evening meal. Then you shall drink the ceremonial tea and discuss an equitable trade of goods.” He stretched out an arm to the open door, indicating they should all enter. The four of them filed in and were warmly greeted by the Proctor and his delightful wife plus a couple other dignitaries and apparently a young scientist as well as several of their spouses. Absent was an indication of a parochial society common of people in their stage of development. Jack idly wondered if their ancestors had been Danes or some other Nordic culture. The architecture seemed to suggest it. He’d ask Daniel later.

A row of chairs faced the Koreis delegation at the table and at Anghar’s gesture, Daniel took a seat in the middle facing the Proctor. Jack pointedly pulled out the other middle chair for Carter who stared him down but all she got was a bland ‘what?” look on his face as though the gesture were utterly innocent. Once she sat however, he sat in the chair next to hers and smiled as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. She bit the inside of her lip in annoyance but smiled just as blandly, wondering if he’d finally arrived at the most obvious epiphany ever.

Anghar stood, clearly ready to give a speech. “Before we feast my friends, let us join in the ceremonial Koreis toast to friendship and goodwill.” A servant handed him a blown glass pitcher filled with a golden liquid. “Please take your cup and pass it to the left. When all the cups are filled we will all toast to this auspicious beginning.”

Teal’c had a speculative look on his face. Daniel looked at him questioningly. “I am familiar with this ceremony Daniel Jackson.” Daniel nodded. The Jaffa, after all, had given SGC the gate address as an allied world. One long forgotten who’s system Lord died in obscurity and none of the other System Lords had bothered with because it was too far out of the way without a gate address. The cups passed around as Anghar poured each and passed it to his wife on his left who distributed them back out to those attending the negotiations. When the last cup was poured, Anghar kept it and handed the pitcher back to the servant who had stood quietly behind him the whole time. “Thank you Dolan, enjoy your evening.” He smiled at the young man who nodded and returned to the kitchen with the pitcher.

Now then, guests, please raise your cups.” The delegation from Koreis did so first, being familiar with the traditional ceremony as did Teal’c. Daniel Jack and Sam followed their lead. “To Equitable trade my friends.”

“To equitable trade” the rest replied more or less together. Teal’c shotgunned the contents of his cup with the Koreis. Jack and Sam exchanged mystified shrugs and followed suit. Daniel taking the hint did so as well. The liquid had a sweet, herbal taste and Daniel gave Teal’c a questioning look. “It is tea Daniel Jackson.” The large Jaffa replied.

“Huh.”

“With a bit of honey.”

“Oh. OK. I guess I was expecting something else.” Teal’c smiled at him slightly.

“You have access to Lortan tea master Teal’c?” Anghar’s wife asked.

Teal’c smiled. “Indeed.”

“Tell me Dr. Jackson, do you like your accommodations?’ the negotiator sitting across from jack asked Daniel. She’d been introduced as Lanla and was a geologist.

“I’m very impressed. Usually, the system Lords prevent advanced societies such as yours. Your location has made you very lucky.” Lanla smiled and nodded. Before Daniel could continue the food started coming out on platters. Dinner was served family-style and offered around the table so each person could take their pick of items.

Teal’c ate with relish and identified dishes Daniel didn’t recognize. Daniel found himself overeating a bit as everything offered was delicious. Sam and Jack ate quietly, observing their hosts, joining in the small talk about their impressions of the city and their accommodations. Jack had hesitated then called things rustic as he liked the Koreis and didn’t want to offend them. Then described his cabin much to the interest of their hosts. After a while, both relaxed considerably and told the Koreis geologist a bit about what the SGC does in relation to exploration and science and why. Towards the end of the meal, the found their fingers loosely entwined under the table. They didn’t notice Lanla observing their behavior and politely not commenting on it.

The server from earlier brought out the lovely cake Maris, Anghar’s wife had made and Jack’s face lit up like Christmas.

Daniel and Anghar dickered over naquadah prices. The Koreis he found especially wanted modern mining tools to minimize the danger to their workers and they sweetened the pot with some conductive metals for some other things they had more difficulty obtaining.

By the end of the night, most of the details were ironed out and everyone was in good spirits including Jack which relieved Daniel as a month of Jack in one of his moods was three and a half weeks longer than his tolerance for Jack’s crap these days. If nothing else Daniel was at peace with how his older friend was now acting. The Koreis were remarkably forthcoming with their negotiations. They didn’t try to overvalue their production or products and genuinely cared more about their people being safe on the job than maximizing profits.

Everyone left the dining hall as a group. “Should you be in need of us on the morrow Dr. Jackson, my offices are down the hall on the left as are several of those you have met tonight. We are at your disposal until you wish to depart.”

“Thank you Proctor Anghar. We really appreciate it.” Daniel said with a smile. And with that, they retired to their suit as a group. If anyone noticed Jack and Sam walked fingers linked they were too polite to say so. When the door to the hallway closed Jack clapped his hands. “That went great kids. Bedtime now. Oddly he grabbed Teal’c and Daniel in a bear hug. “I love you guys.” And with that, he turned to his room and closed the door behind him. Daniel and Teal’c exchanged looks. Daniel shrugged. They both turned ad looked at Sam who had not been included in the group hug.

“What?”

Daniel looked at the closed door then back at Sam. He raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“Nothing.” He retreated. This was not something she was ready to open up about yet, at least not with them.

“Good night Colonel Carter.” Teal’c hugged her affectionately, clapped Daniel on the shoulder and went to his own room.

Deciding something Daniel glared at Jack’s door, gave Sam a hug and went to his room. At first, it was blissfully quiet until he heard a soft moan followed by a deeper baritone growl of lust. Daniel shoved a pillow over his head. I take it back he thought. Listening to your friends have makeup sex is worse. Way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daniel. It's going to be a rough night.


	4. Hot Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing you shouldn't be expecting

**Chapter 4 – Hot Corner**

Jack took off the formal clothing of the evening unaware of the sloppy smile on his face. For whatever reason Sam wasn’t_ as_ mad at him tonight as she had been or when he’d dropped his right hand to his side towards the end of dinner she wouldn’t have slid her fingers around his own. Some cake he thought. It seemed to take forever for her to finally close the door to her bedroom. He gave her a few minutes to use the bathroom and realized with a start that he didn’t hear her engage the slide bar on her side after she was done. His heart sort of sputtered to a full stop for a moment. Jack swallowed. Geronimo.

He gave a quiet tentative rap with his knuckles on her bathroom door. Woah. Well, at least his heart had started again. Like a rocket ship but started. She chose that moment to open her door and give him a 100-watt smile. His heart promptly stalled in freefall then took off like the Daedalus “Sam” he breathed almost involuntarily. 

“Jack.” She said softly and his arms were around her, his face buried in her neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he kept saying.

She clung to him, felt his tears on her neck. Jack rarely cried. Even some of his most terrifying nightmares didn’t make him cry. “I thought I’d lost you” he mumbled into her neck. They both knew what he meant by that.

“Why didn’t you try to stop me?” she asked him, her fingers stroking the back of his head soothingly. She pulled back to look into his eyes before he answered.

“Because I’m stupid and wanted it to be your decision. It wasn’t fair of me to put demands on you when my retirement was so far off and if you wanted kids or something you probably needed to get on that pretty soon.”

And she saw in his eyes al the anguish it had cost him to let her go instead of asking her to reconsider while feeling he had nothing to offer her. “Jack?” she said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He looked into her eyes and realized she meant it, had always meant it. Had told him in a thousand ways with her actions when her words could not. “I’m so stupid Carter.” His words a resigned sigh.

“Sometimes.” She muttered against his mouth. He let out a shattered moan when her fingers grazed his hips having dipped into his boxers.

“God Sam, what are you doing?”

“Accepting your apology” She smirked and nudged him towards the bed. As she could have knocked him down with a feather at the moment he willingly went.

* * *

Sated for now, she lay half across his chest, one leg casually draped between his. She traced lazy circles on his chest for a few moments. “In the interest of full disclosure…”

“Hmm?” he murmured softly into her hair, the fingers on the arm wrapped around under her lightly brushed her hip.

“I was being petty,” she says softly. “I know you have a really hard time talking about what’s going on in your head when you are upset about what’s going on with you.” She sighs. “Especially as what was going on with you was entirely my fault.” She realized how garbled that sounded and frowned.

“Kind of was Carter” he says sleepily but his arm tightens around her and he nuzzled her hair. “Doesn’t mean I don’t love you anyway.” And with that revelation, Samantha Carter has her own moment of free fall heart stalling out to a full stop. She levered herself up enough to look into his warm brown eyes. “Fer cryin’ out loud Carter, why do you think I drank myself stupid the whole time you weren’t on missions?” His hands had slid up her body and now framed her face. He drew her down for a lingering, lazy kiss. “If I’d been sober I would have gone to your house and thrown myself at you.” He explained. He decided to kiss away the shock on her face as anything more he added was just future ammunition.

Their lovemaking this time was soft and slow and they fell into an emotionally exhausting sleep together nearly immediately after.


	5. Sit on the Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack realizes things are not as they appear.

**Chapter 5 – Sit on the Pitch**

Jack woke to the sound of chirping birds and predawn light. They had not pulled the curtains closed over the shears before going to sleep and the gas lamps still burned low in the chandelier above them. Sam was still snuggled into his shoulder and drooling a little on him. He smiled and stroked her hair. Slowly though, a dawning suspicion worked its way through the half-asleep and physical satisfaction of having made love to the woman he’d loved for years. His eyes hardened. If he was right they had a really big problem here. If he was right he was going to be very very pissed. Carter was going to go ballistic. Probably shouldn’t let her go in armed he decided. Angry armed Carter was a menace to her intended victim. As much as he’d enjoyed this interlude, it had, after all, been months since he’d been allowed to be anything but her CO, he needed to wake her up. “Sam” he murmured into her ear. “Time to get up beautiful.”

“Mmph” she grumbled into his shoulder.

“Yeah, I know but I have to pee.”

“K” she mumbled and withdrew enough to let him up.

He sat up and brushes his fingers through her silky hair “You need to get up too Carter. We need to talk to the Koreis.” That got her attention. Her head popped up, her eyes now alert. He smiled inwardly. The ability to transition from sleepy lover to military ready in an instant was high on his extremely long list of reasons he loved Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. “What’s wrong?” she finally asked.

He thought about what to tell her for a few moments before hedging his bets and getting directly to the point. “I think we were drugged.”

Sam’s eyes narrow. “What? When?” she rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. Not that it wasn’t anything he’d not seen many times before but he genuinely enjoyed the show. “Jack, could you take a moment off taking in the view and fill me in?”

“Hum? Oh, right.” He mentally shook himself. “Carter…” he fidgeted for a moment. Then ran his fingers through his hair. “Would you have been as.. ah… uninhibited last night normally?”

She looked at him thoughtfully while she finished dressing. “Probably… not” she admitted slowly. “Could you get dressed please?”

Jack had been leaning on the bedpost wearing nothing but a gauze patch on his leg just below his left knee. “Am I distracting you Carter?” he asked with a smirk. She threw a pillow at him. He laughed and found his shorts then pulled on his BDUs.

Sam smirked at the long red marks her nails had raked into his back last night. This might still be really screwed up but she’d needed the release. Especially that second time. Holy Hannah, she hadn’t come that hard in over a year. If she was honest with herself, their previous relationship had been mostly about stress relief. They had kept it to you almost or actually died on me recovery rather than a sordid affair like normal people. They never snuck around having clandestine forbidden romantic dates. After a really close call, or bad scare, whoever left base last for the day headed to the other’s house. They used their bodies to tell each other how they really felt, fell exhausted into each others arms, kissed for a while then one of them left. Both secure in knowing the other was ok, that they were ok. Somehow though, possibly because it had just been too long since either had to say so, Sam had gotten the vague idea that it had only ever really been about the sex for him. And then she’d had a very long conversation with herself about the whole thing that she couldn’t have utterly misinterpreted more had she tried. Instead of trusting herself and telling Jack how much she loved him, she’d kissed his cheek in thank you and started dating the first idiot that showed her any interest and Jack being Jack let her _because_ he loved her and not just because she was stress relief. Way to go Carter, she muttered to herself.

“What was that?” Jack asked her, muffled by the t-shirt he was currently pulling over his head.

“Nothing. Let's go find out what’s going on here.” He nodded curtly.

* * *

They walked downstairs together in the predawn light streaming through the massive multi-paned three-story windows in the foyer. Without noticing their fingers once more linked. “Anghar said his offices were down the hall on the left.”

“Are we breaking in sir?”

“Possibly.” He said with a grin. She grinned back.

They followed the hallway to a row of offices. The doors all closed and apparently locked. Sam was about to pick the first one when Jack nudged her elbow and motioned for her to look down the hall. Light shone from under one of the doors further down the hall. “Company.” He whispered. “Let's go visit.” She nodded firmly.

Jack tried the knob. It was unlocked. “Come in” a tired female voice said. Jack looked at Sam, shrugged and opened the door. Sitting at a desk cluttered with various tools was the geologist from last night. She was examining a stone that one side had been polished smooth. She was using a magnifying glass and making notes. Good evening General, Colonel.”

“It’s morning now.” Jack pointed out.

“Oh. Dear. I hate losing track of time like that.”

“I know someone with the same problem.” Jack half chuckled.

“I could get you a microscope and some testing solutions if you like” Sam offered. Jack just looked at her like she’d lost her mind. She looked up at him, a clear what? In her expression then the realization why they were there. Oh. Right.

“That would be very helpful. I feel I’m missing details but I cannot seem to get our master gaffer to understand I want a solid piece like a lens only smaller.”

“You need two lenses on a sliding tube that you can focus tighter,” Sam explained. “I’ll send your engineers some basic schematics for a simple microscope to start and we’ll go from there.”

“Carter. We came here for a reason.” She nodded.

“Lanla, we were wondering if you could give us some information about last night?”

“What kind of information?” she appeared genuinely clueless but concern edged her voice. Whatever had happened she wasn’t in on it and that was obvious by her confused expression.

“Was there anything in the food or what we drank that might… cause unusual reactions.” Jack asked her kindly.

“Unusual? No. It was normal food.”

“What about the tea?” Sam asked her.

“The tea? “ slowly she looked horrified. “I told them they needed to warn off-worlders. I am SO sorry. You aren’t married or intended to others are you?”

“What does the tea do.” Jack ground out, ignoring the question, his fingers tightening on Sam’s

Lanla sighed and slumped in her chair. “It’s not what you think. You weren’t drugged.” Her eyes pleaded with them both. “The tea… the tea doesn’t cause intoxication or make you do anything against your will.” She sighed. “Perhaps I should start at the beginning.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Sam tells the young geologist encouragingly.

Lanla nods slowly. “So, many years ago our society was less… honest. We cheated each other. Often. Those you called system lords abandoned us a very long time ago and I suppose we were just trying to survive. We built ships to explore our world and discovered another continent already populated by those who fled the system lords when they had the chance. Their society was vastly different from ours. Instead of battling one another and rampant cheating they were peaceful, giving, honest. It took our leaders a long time to adjust to the idea that we did not have to be at war with one another at all times. It helped that every ship came back with stories of how kind our neighbors across the sea are. At first, some wanted to do battle with them and take the land for themselves but one of the things brought back was a strange tea that became very popular. 

No one really noticed anything at first, just that it was popular but soon crime started to drop drastically. People desperately in need started asking for help instead of turning to a life of crime and our government really couldn’t come up with any reason why they shouldn’t do something to help those who were struggling. The wars between nations and clans died off. No one seemed to have the will to lie about things to gain an advantage they didn’t genuinely need over another. There were a few hold outs of course and that’s how we discovered those still behaving in the old ways were the ones who did not like tea.” She paused to gauge their interest. The General was inscrutable but Sam was looking at her in fascination. She suspected she had a kindred soul in the Colonel when it came to an abiding interest in all things scientific but the General while a kind man was quite different and more than a bit intimidating.

Jack made a hand motion for her to continue.

“All right so we figured out it was the tea and our scientists decided to do some experiments and also encouraged our leaders to talk with the people on that other continent who called themselves the Friazkoreis.”

Jack interrupted “That sounds like German?”

“Ah? Honestly, I’m not sure. Perhaps your linguist friend could help?”

“I’m sure he’d be delighted to do so,” Jack said dryly.

“Um, yes, well a delegation was sent to the Friazkoreis to find out if they knew the effect of the tea they had been shipping us in exchange for other items they valued. From what I know of the history they denied knowing it affected everyone the same way but admitted later that they had hoped it would bring peace to our land as it had theirs. Their people however, used it in a ceremonial capacity and were not drinking several cups a day as ours had started to. It was hard for my people to adjust to this change, not because it has any addictive properties. It doesn’t cause intoxication or loss of will or any of the other side effects one associates with such things. As long as the tea is brewed from its natural state and not distilled its only effect is lowering of one's desire to be dishonest with oneself and others to a lesser extent. 

So you see, you can still keep your feelings and thoughts to yourself if you so choose but you won’t want to if doing so would hurt the other person involved.” And she paused and looked at them speculatively. “It won’t make you do anything against your will or act in a way you would not wish to.” She sighs. “Which is why many of our people also use it prior to making a formal life commitment with one another.” She looks back and forth at them. “and… you had unresolved feelings for each other. I’m so sorry” she said so softly they almost couldn’t hear her. “When you arrived it was clear you were angry with each other and as the night wore on your behavior changed from anger to lovers who has been trapped in an unresolved quarrel. I swear to you I’d have spoken up if I know this was not what you wanted. Please believe me.” Her eyes pleaded.

Jack paced for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face. “How long do the effects last usually?”

“The version we use for ceremonies is moderately strong but it usually wears off after about twelve of your hours.”

“So all of us are still at least somewhat under the influence then.” Sam reasoned.

“Yes. It’s not as strong but all of us will still be very inclined to truthfulness and full disclosure.” She paused “I’m going to talk to Anghar about this. I don’t want anyone else being put in an uncomfortable position if it’s going to jeopardize our trade agreements with the Tau’ri.”

Jack stopped his pacing. “You didn’t know, we were actually having the problem you thought we were. Don’t blame yourself. Sam and I should have talked about it weeks ago but we’re both a bit stubborn.” He shook his head. “But its probably a really good idea if I handpick who visits here for a while. This is going to be a nightmare of paperwork otherwise.” He looked Lanla in the eyes. “I’d very much appreciate you making a very firm recommendation to your leaders without giving them this specific example as to why.”

“Oh. Oh yes of course General! I would have suggested you not participate otherwise or had Proctor Anghar change the wording of the ceremony in some way. I know he won’t agree to just telling people. Part of why our off-world experiences have gone well has been due to the nature of Lartan tea being unknown to those who visit us. I worry that if it became well-known someone would attempt to weaponize its effects.”

“Fair enough. Carter would be the first to tell you I don’t approve of dishonorable interrogation methods.” He gave Sam a half-smile that she returned and nodded in agreement.

“I’m relieved. You are good people. I think you would have been honest with us regardless. I hope the consequences for anything that happened between you two last night won’t be too severe.” She worried at the inside of her lower lip with her teeth.

Jack laughed. “No, we’ve honestly been doing this a while. No one who doesn’t know us well will notice anything and those who do won’t say anything.” He winked at Sam who blushed.

“Oh. Well.. um.. good. Is there anything else I can help you with? I am at your disposal.”

“No,” Jack said thoughtfully. “I think that covers it.”

“Sir,” Sam switched to working mode for her own well being. Her heart was racing in her chest. “If you don’t need me for a while I’d like to ask Lanla some questions about where her people are scientifical.”

“Sure Carter.” He said warmly. “I’ll go annoy Daniel for a while then. Come on up when you are ready to leave. No rush. SGC isn’t expecting us for a few hours yet.”

“Thank you sir. Try not to bug him too much. He’s pretty ready to explode on you right now.”

“Yup.” And he gave her fingers a final squeeze and walked out, pulling the door quietly behind him. Now how should I aggravate Daniel today? I wonder if Carter has my game boy. Or a yo-yo.

* * *

Jack walked into the suit to find Teal’c reading in the not so comfortable chair he’d tried the day before. “Good morning O’Neill. Did you sleep well?”

“Great T. How about you.”

My kelno’reem was most refreshing O’Neill.” Teal’c nodded and gave Jack an amused smile.

“Great. Hey, what were you reading last night?”

“The Koreis have been collecting books for their guests. This one was a book of Jaffa children’s stories.”

“Soooo… fairy tales?”

“Explain what a fairy tale is O’Neill,” Teal’c asked him so while Sam got to know Lanla Jack explained fairy tales and why people tell them. Teal’c, of course, figured out Star Wars is a fairy tale and their conversation turned to a comparison discussion of Star Wars and The Wizard of OZ.

Daniel walked in on them still arguing if the scarecrow or the lion was Han Solo. “Mornin’ guys. Sam up yet?”

“She’s downstairs talking to that geologist we met last night.” Jack said absently “I still say he’s the lion. Han totally chickens out unless someone pays him.”

“He is the classic fool trope O’Neill. You of al people should recognize the resemblance.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Before Teal’c could answer Daniel laughed “He’s not wrong Jack.”

“Who asked you Spacemonkey?”

“Ok, well, I’m going to go look for Sam. Perhaps her geologist friend has an interest in archeology.” Daniel grinned and left the room before Jack had a chance to remember he’d specifically come back to annoy him in the first place.

“You are not a fool O’Neill. Just… conflicted.”

“That’s one way of putting it” Jack grumbled and after that anything further they said wasn’t in hearing distance. At least he’s in a better mood. Hopefully, Sam is too.

Daniel found Sam and Lanla deep in conversation about soil samples of all things. “Hey. Can anyone join this party?”

“Dr. Jackson! You are just the person I wish to see. I have many questions about the source of our language and I hear you are the best choice to ask.”

“Sam has been bragging on me again huh?”

“Er, bragging on you? I’m not sure..”

“He means I’ve been speaking highly of his skills as a linguist. Our language has many colloquialisms. I’m sure you noticed General O’Neill using several phrases that you had to deduce the meaning by the context of the conversation.”

“Oh, yes that. I um, thought it was perhaps a dialect difference.” She looked embarrassed.

“Don’t feel bad Lanla. Half the time we don’t understand what Jack is saying either” Daniel told her with a grin. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. She seemed more relaxed. Whatever consequences last night might have to their respective careers, at least there was no longer a brittle cold war brewing between them. He wasn’t certain what caused the change but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth either. Regulations be dammed.

“So then Dr. Jackson, is there any chance I could enlist your help deciphering this?” And she handed him a large scroll with ancient script on it.

* * *

Jack had checked Daniel and Sam’s rooms for any personal items and repacked their kit and packs. He lingered over straightening the bed, remembering last night not for the physical release though the sex had been fantastic. No, what his mind lingered on was the admission of love they had both shared freely. He hadn’t even dared hope for that for a few months yet at least and would have put a hefty bet on having to drag it out of her as well.

Sam had indeed had his game boy so he was sitting in a chair, one leg swung negligently over an arm playing Tetris of all games. Not his first choice but he had to admit it was a good time waster. He hated when she was right sometimes but this wasn’t one of them. He smiled in amusement. Whatever else had happened she’d already been planning on making her peace with him before they left. He decided he was happy with the change of plans. Not that he’d ever let on to her that he was. This was way better than a hug and a peace offering. He’d have to figure out how to handle things from here out but he figured they had muddled along this far, they could figure the rest out as they went. He knew one thing for sure. He wasn’t letting her go again.

“T. What time is it?”

“It is approximately 1200 hours SGC time O’Neill,” Teal’c told him wondering why the other man didn’t just check his watch.

“Great. I’ll go collect the wonder twins while you drag all this crap to the door.” He tossed the game boy to Teal’c. Stow that for me would ya?” With that, he pulled his CBC onto his head and strolled out of the room, hands in pockets.

Perhaps now Daniel Jackson would stop pestering him about them. While he did not agree with the Tau’ri about why they had to keep their relationship extremely off the record as O’Neill would say he respected Colonel Carter’s preference for personal privacy regarding the matter and never pried into what was obvious to anyone who knew them well. He was under no obligation to report anything he saw or suspected and found amusement in being the one person who knew more than anyone but them where things stood.

* * *

Jack found Daniel and Sam still in the geologist’s office. A local linguist had joined them and they were examining a scroll and discussing the nuance of some phrasing when he rapped on the open door. “I hate to break up the party campers but it’s 1200 hours. Time to pack it in.”

“Yes sir.”

“Sure Jack.”

“Very nice to meet you doctor,” he said to Lanla. “And… thanks.”

She gave him a genuine smile. “You are very welcome General O’Neill.”

“Ah!” he put up a finger. “My friends call me Jack.”

Lanla caught Sam’s amused eye roll and realized perhaps the General was teasing her, or perhaps not. He was a complex man. “Jack it is then. Thank you for your time and the use of your science staff. I look forward to further conversations with them both.”

“But not me? I’m hurt.” Jack however winked and grinned. “You” he pointed at Daniel. “And you” He pointed at Sam. “front door.” Daniel laughed. Sam gave him a 100-watt smile that did funny things to his ability to breath after all these years but both of them thanked their hostess and left the room. Once their backs were turned Jack turned to the geologist, glanced to make sure neither Daniel or Sam was looking and gave her a perfect imitation of the Proctor’s one arm across the chest and bow greeting. “I mean it.” He said to her softly. “Thank you.” And he turned and followed his team to the foyer.

“What was that about” Chenala, the linguist asked her coworker. After they were sure all three of them were out of earshot.

“I’m not sure, but I think I’m owed a favor by someone with a lot of power to follow through if needed,” Lanla said softly.

Chenala gave her a confused look. “The General, Jack, apparently feels he owes me for setting a personal problem right that he was unable to do so to his satisfaction on his own,” Lanla explained wistfully.

Knowing her friend well and seeing the romantic glow to her eyes, Chenala chuckled. “I take it our ceremonial tea strikes again.”

“Well, it’s how we got Proctor Anghar to admit his love for Maris when he was too shy to even talk to her most of the time.”

“We didn’t meddle. We just made sure they sat together at the same table that night.” Both women laughed.

* * *

Proctor Anghar was ready at the door with part of his delegation to see them off. “I apologize my friends, that I will not be traveling with you to what you refer to as the Stargate. I have much to prepare in anticipation of your people sending us equipment and supplied.

“It’s fine Proctor,” Daniel told him. “We know our way home.”

“Nevertheless, you shall ride not walk. My staff is at your disposal until you leave. I am told you will leave a device behind that can communicate with your people should we need to make immediate contact with you.”

“Yes Proctor,” Sam told him. It’s called a MALP. We’ll have one of our tech crews come back and explain to you how to work it should an emergency arise.”

“Excellent. I will have several staff ready to learn its proper use.” He clapped Daniel on the shoulder “Safe travels, all of you.” He also put out a hand for Jack to shake. “This is your custom, I am told.”

“Yup,” Jack said and grinned and he took the other man’s hand and shook it. “It was an honor meeting you Proctor. Contact us any time. One of my people will make sure you are accommodated.”

Anghar nodded and SG1 walked out to the waiting carriage and sat down. “Hey Anghar.” Jack yelled from the carriage.

“Yes General?”

“What are those things called anyway?” he waved vaguely at the animals pulling the carts.

“They are Droitin General.”

“Thanks!” and Jack waived as the carriage pulled away.

The ride back was uneventful. The four of them fell into their old easy random conversation as if no years had passed at all between them. When they reached the gate the driver helped them get their packs off the back and waved as they left the way they came.


	6. Slurve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh Roh Raggy!

**Chapter 6 – Slurve**

“Welcome back SG-1,” Silar said with a smile. “I don’t think I need to remind you to report to the infirmary sirs.”

Jack gave the control room window a cocky salute as he handed over his weapons. “Yay. My favorite part.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad Jack. Dr. Lam is nice.”

“So are well-fed sharks Danny boy.” Jack made a face. “Ok, let's get this over with. Briefing at 1300 kids.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Understood.”

“Yup.”

They had walked out of the gate room when Sam put a hand on his arm once they were around the corner and no one but SG1 was in the hallway. “A moment General. Please.”

Jack waved Daniel and Teal’c along “Sure Carter, what’s up?” She looked up at him, deciding what to say. “It’s not relevant to the mission Carter.”

She visibly relaxed. “All right. Agreed.”

“We’ll sort it out later in private.” And his eyes said what his words didn’t. He meant what he’d said to her. “Let's get this over with.”

“Yes Sir. Um… Sir?”

“Carter?”

“Keep your gown closed in the infirmary. You ah.. have some marks on your back.” She blushed. Jack laughed.

“I’ll take that under advisement Colonel.” He got his laughter under control. “Ok. Ok.” He said still chucking a bit as he swiped a hand through his hair. “I’ve got your six Carter.”

Sam smirked at him. He was adorable like this. 

* * *

Dr. Lam did ask him about the scratches on his back during his examination after pulling the curtain but he had blithely said he must have fallen into a bush and given her a mind your business look so she let it drop. Sam had already told her she had nothing to report. None of them had been around any artifacts and the previous team had been scanned for pathogens so she decided what the General did in his free time wasn’t her problem. No overt mention of the obvious scratches was made in his medical file as they were non-life-threatening and clearly caused by a sexual encounter, not the local flora.

After their exams they separated to start writing their respective reports on P36-118. Jack would have someone try to get a sample of the tea for testing. He could see how it might be useful in extreme situations though he wasn’t fond of the idea of using chemicals to get someone to be honest. Too many things could go wrong and there wasn’t any proof that the power of suggestion didn’t play into things as it did with any other such compound.

Sam focused on her conversation with Lanla about various scientific progress the Koreis had managed and what she thought they might need to get them closer to improving their ability to expand their understanding in a few fields.

Daniel outlined some preliminary suggestions about studying their origins having concluded their ancestors were largely Germanic and Nordic in composition as well as the results of the negotiations.

Teal’c wrote his observations on security issues relevant to naquadah mining.

None of them mentioned the tea more than in passing. Daniel probably didn’t notice any specific effects due to his natural honesty and Teal’c had no reason to mention it had any specific relevance. Only Jack and Sam made any real note of it and only that they were told it prompted honesty in the drinker according to local custom.

Their briefing was short as Jack had gone along with them. He took a cursory look at their preliminary reports, gave them each a verbal pat on the back and was about to end the meeting when the off-world activation alert was announced. All four looked up to see who it was just in time to see Jonas walk down the ramp. “Great timing. You have your fourth back SG1. Vacation time is over. Dismissed.”

Daniel and Teal’c filed out while Sam hung back. “Did you need something Carter?” Jack asked her with a smirk. She gave him a smoldering smile that left him swallowing hard. “Um, ok other than _that._”

“No sir. Joining the team get together tonight at O’Malley’s?”

“Wouldn’t miss it Carter.”

“Great. See you at 1900. I’ll be in my lab.”

“Carter..” he smiled. “When are you not.” She grinned and left the briefing room.

* * *

“He did say he was going to be here didn’t he?” Daniel asked Sam for the third time.

“I talked to him after our briefing. I confirmed the time and he told me he wouldn’t miss it.”

“Well, so far he is,” Daniel said sourly.

“I’m sure he just got tied up. You know how Walter ambushes him every time he’s been off-world.” She pulled out her cell phone and hit 1. It rang a couple times before he picked up and he sounded distracted.

“Hold on a minute Sam, Pentagon.”

“All right,” she told him. She heard him give whoever it was a few monosyllabic answers followed by Oh fer crying out loud, fine. I’ll be there. Then a disgusted huff.

“Still there beautiful?”

“Yeah. What was that all about?” she asked glad no one could overhear his side of the conversation through his warm tone was making her toes curl and an involuntary smile cross her lips.”

“Change of plans. Hayes wants me in some stupid meeting tomorrow morning so I need to go catch a flight to Washington. I’m sorry Sam. I really would rather be there tonight with you.”

“Better luck next time Sir.” She said with false cheer.

“Since I know Spacemonkey is next to you tell him to try not to get kidnapped or anything for a few days. I have your next three assignments lined up in case I’m stuck there for more than a few days.”

“Everything all right Sir?” she asked him, worry creeping into her voice.

“It’s fine. I’m just annoyed. I had plans tonight and possibly some for early next morning and I’m not a fan of having my plans disrupted.”

She coughed. “Well, I’m sure you can reschedule when you get home. Have a safe flight Sir.”

“Yeah, sure. You betcha.” And he hung up. Sam closed her phone and gave it a dirty look.

“Let me guess… Washington.”

“Of course. Who else?”

“Well, Jonas is here with Teal’c, I guess we can order since Jack is ghosting us.” Sam patted his arm. “If it makes you feel better he said to tell Spacemonkey to not get kidnapped this week.”

Daniel chuckled. “It does actually. Hey T, Jonas.” He flagged the waitress. “Jack got called to Washington.”

“Is everything all right Daniel Jackson?”

“Ask Sam, she talked to him.” Teal’c looked at Sam

“He didn’t say but he only sounded annoyed, not worried. I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll call him tomorrow and see if he can tell us anything.”

“Did I miss something?” Jonas asked slightly confused.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked the younger man.

“I thought Sam was mad at General O’Neill?”

“What gave you that idea Jonas Quinn?

“Well, the icy glares for starters.”

Sam chuckled. “Everything is fine Jonas. We ironed things out during the last mission.”

“Ironed things out?” he asked confused.

“Smoothed out their problems Jonas Quinn.”

“Oh. Well, why didn’t she just say that then?”

Before anyone could answer the waitress was at the table taking their orders. They enjoyed their meals while laughing over past silly experiences they had together. Daniel shared some rather embarrassing stories about Jack that if he knew they found out would be cause for revenge. Sam laughed until she cried at a few of them. Teal’c and Daniel shared a smile. Sam laughing her butt off at hearing about Jack making a fool of himself was an excellent sign that everything was going to be fine again.

* * *

In spite of their intentions, Jack and Sam spent the next three weeks like ships in the night. Washington dragged out to a week and a half and neither felt this was a figure this out over the phone after work kind of discussion, after which he was snowed under in paperwork late into the evening and it wasn’t anything he could delegate or put off for later. When he was killing the paper dragon, Sam was leading her team off-world on various missions to look for naquadah. When he finally got back to something resembling under control she was off-world tracking down some Ancient tech Sam wanted to get her hands on if she could and wouldn’t be back for another week. During that time, Jack’s dreams were filled with the sound of his name, a soft shuddering sight as she trembled under him and around him.

It was six weeks after Koreis when SG1 dialed home. Tired, dirty and discouraged that the lead on PA7-456 was a total waste of time after all. The natives had actively discouraged exploration so they had to sneak around at night for most of the mission through an apparent monsoon season. Every one of them looked like a drowned rat. Even Teal’c. Sam looked the worst for wear.

“Welcome home SG1. Go get cleaned up, hit the infirmary. Briefing at 0800.” Jack told them. A bit of relief tingeing his voice that they were ok, just dirty and tired. Sam and Jack made eye contact and she smiled tiredly. He resisted the urge to wink at her but the amusement in his eyes at her bedraggled appearance was apparent and she choked back a laugh.

All four of them turned over their weapons then slogged off to the lockers, a sloppy trail of dirty water and small puddles of mud trailing behind them. Jack put in a call for maintenance to clean up the mess.

The briefing was short. They hadn’t found much and the trip had been a bust in general. Jack suppressed a chuckle at Teal’c succinct opinion of spending two solid weeks slogging through mud in the dark. “Unless there’s anything else get out of here guys. Go have a hot meal or something.” He looked down at his laptop “Carter.”

“Sir?”

“Lam wants to see you for some additional blood work. Low priority but ASAP. Probably just anemia again.”

“Because nothing helps anemia like blood work Sir.”

He chuckled. “Go humor the vampires. I’m sure you want to get back to your lab.”

“That depends on how much of my stash you pilfered while I was off-world sir.”

“Hey, I replace more than I take!”

“Yes Sir, that’s the only reason I let you do it.” She smirked.

“That’s insubordination Colonel.” He was grinning now.

“Arrest me.” Her smile was wicked.

“Out! Out!” he told her laughing. “Before I regret my actions.”

“Yes Sir!” she giggled.

“No giggling Carter.” He purred at her and shooed her out. “And don’t skip the infirmary. I’m coming to check in ten minutes to make sure you went.” He gave her a fake scowl.

She shook her head and headed to the infirmary.

* * *

Ten minuets later she was sitting in a gown on a gurney when Dr. Lam walked in with her chart. “Sam.” She said looking at the paperwork in front of her.” When was your last period?”

“Two months ago. I’m anemic again aren’t I.” it was a statement not a question. She’d been over tired for days. More so than slogging through mud for days genuinely accounted for.

“Probably but that’s not why I called you in for more blood work.”

Sam started looking weary. “So, what’s the issue then.” A flutter of concern starting deep in her stomach.

“Your hCG levels are unusually high right now.” She told Sam with gentle concern. “They fluctuate with you a bit because of the naquadah in your system, it’s probably why Dr. Frasier was concerned about your fertility but unless I’m way off, it looks like your birth control failed Sam. I’ll need to do a couple of tests to confirm it but you’re probably several weeks pregnant. When was your last sexual encounter?”

Sam sputtered for a moment then groaned and dropped her face in her hands. “Stupid one night stand” she mumbled between her fingers.

“Well, be that as it may, I have to report it to the General and take you off rotation until you decide what you want to do.”

“I’ll tell him.” Sam said to her in a soft nervous voice.

“Tell me what?” Jack asked as he came around the corner and saw her face. “Carter, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll give you a few minuets.” Lam said and excused herself, shutting the door behind her.


	7. Air Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel jumps to conclusions and Sam admits to creating the perfect storm

**Chapter 7 – Air Mail**

Daniel, concerned about Sam as he’d heard Jack call her back about the blood work before heading to his office, had headed for the infirmary himself and was about to open the door her heard Jack and Sam’s voices coming out of when Jack shouted. “For Cryin out loud Carter. A one night stand? What were you thinking?” Daniel’s jaw dropped. After all that, instead of trying to work things out with Jack she’d bedded the first guy that asked. Suddenly furious with her he stalked off to his own lab and slammed the door. Rattling the shelves. No wonder Jack had been in such a pissy mood. He must have known about it the whole time. Of all the stupid self centered things they had done to each other this one took the cake. He’d thought better of her than that.

* * *

Sam looked up at Jack. “My hCG levels are high.”

“Which means?” he looked confused. Adorably so she thought miserably.

“Well, usually the naquadah messes with my immune system a bit and sometimes it’s elevated but not as high as it is right now.” She said with a nervous sigh.

“Ok so you take a few days off until it runs it’s course like it has in the past.” It wasn’t frequent that she had physiological problems because of the chemical mix in her system. They didn’t have any critical missions she’d miss taking a few days off.

“Jack.” He started. She so carefully did not call him Jack anywhere but when they were alone that she was more likely to accidentally call him Sir in private than Jack in public. It was so unlike her that huge warning bells went off in his head and he almost didn’t hear her or the panic in her voice. “I’m pregnant.”

“What? How did that happen?” He raked his hand through his hair. Her sharp look made him amend his statement. “I don’t mean how, I know how that happened and, ah when.” He mumbled the last bit and looked at her for confirmation. She nodded slowly. “Aren’t you supposed to be on stuff that prevents this sort of thing?” he finally sorted out verbally.

Sam looked miserably down at her hands. “After... well, I was just so mad and…”

“Carter. Start over. What happened.”

Her voice was soft, hesitant “Well, Pete and I planned on having kids and I’d been on long term birth control for so long that Janet suggested switching to the pill after we got engaged so my system could adjust down as trying to get pregnant after using some of them causes birth defects and well, I’d only been on the daily pill a couple of months when we broke things off and then I came to talk to you and you weren’t alone and I was just so mad at him and you and myself that I went home and threw them in the trash.”

“You threw them in the trash.” He nodded slowly. He could see how that would be emotionally valid.

“Then I set them on fire.” She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

“You set them… on fire.” He smirked. “Well, that’s certainly symbolic and explains the why.” He was trying very hard not to chuckle at the visual of an angry Samantha Carter setting fire to her chances at being a parent.

“Yup. Then I decided to get really drunk. So since I wasn’t used to taking them in the first place out of habit I didn’t even think about it after that.” She fisted her hands. “I should have come in and gotten a new implant but I swear I really did forget all about it.”

“I believe you. So what did you tell the doctor?”

“That I’d had a one night stand.”

“For Cryin out loud Carter. A one-night stand? What were you thinking?” he bellowed.

“Keep your voice down!” she hissed. “I was thinking I didn’t want to get you court marshaled.” She snarled at him and scowled mutinously.

“All right, all right, take it easy. Getting upset isn’t good for you or the baby.” He said soothingly. “I get it.” He raked his hand through his hair again and looked in her eyes. “I’ll accept whatever decision you want to make about this… situation. I… understand if this isn’t what you want and decide to terminate the pregnancy.”

Her heart broke for him. He was so willing to sacrifice this to protect her from the possible consequences. She shook her head. “I’m not going to terminate the pregnancy.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in and she watched his eyes shift from resigned disappointment to something else. He hid it quickly but she saw a flash of fearful hope. “So what do we do?”

She sat and thought for a moment. “Right now. Nothing. As far as anyone is concerned I had a random sexual encounter that resulted in pregnancy because my birth control failed due to user error.” He smirked at her description of why it had failed. “I guess I’ll do some research projects for now and make some decisions after I have the baby.”

“Ok. Go home after you get done here. Take your laptop for company if you want to work from home. Get some rest. I’ve got reports to finish but I’ll come by later tonight to see how you are doing.” And make a game plan his eyes said.

“All right.” She was too physically run down to argue.

He made to leave. “Oh and Carter, don’t feel like you aren’t doing your job if you can’t put in as many hours or need to nap during the day. Sara slept out the first three months of her pregnancy on me. You already look ready to drop.” He gave her a boyish grin and left her so she could finish talking to the doctor and get dressed.

Not ready to talk to Daniel until he and Sam had a game plan he went back to his office and killed a pile of forms on his desk. It took a bit of effort not to dwell on his conversation in the infirmary. Every time he did a silly smile tried to break through to the surface. Stop that he admonished himself.

* * *

Dr. Lam returned and looked at her thoughtfully. “So, decision made?”

“Yeah.” She said softly. I’m keeping it.”

“It didn’t sound like the general was pleased with the how.” But her tone was kind. It really wasn’t his business how or when his staff had their children.

“He was surprised is all.” Lam was relatively new to the base and not particularly interested in base gossip so it was likely she hadn’t yet put two and two together The way Janet had but Janet had also been a special case having made close friendships with both her and Jack she saw them off duty as well as on and if Sam was honest, they slipped up a lot off base.

Lam nodded. “I could see why he might be. He probably thinks of you in a work capacity first.” She missed Sam’s lip twitch. “I’ll get you a bottle of prenatals. I want you taking them every day according to the directions and make sure you eat lots of eggs, bananas and anything else you can think of high in foliate. Try to cut back on the caffeine. Two cups a day, not however many you usually run on. No soda.” She gave Sam a few more instructions then sent her on her way.

Exhausted Sam decided to go ahead and just go home. She could take a nice long nap and wait for Jack to get there. She took her computer with her though.

* * *

Daniel got behind the wheel of his car and fumed. All this time he’d been annoyed with Jack’s attitude and none of this was even his fault. Now he was probably going to get saddled with some other guy’s kid because clearly Sam wasn’t about to lie to him about it but it was pretty unlikely she’d have an abortion either if he knew Sam and knowing how Jack felt about kids he’d suck it up and never tell the kid otherwise. Without realizing it he’d changed direction and was driving to her house.

He pulled up and drummed his thumbs on his steering wheel for a moment before getting out of his car and slamming the door. He stomped up to her house and banged on the door. “Sam! I know you’re in there! Open the door!”

He was about to bang on it again when it swung open and a disheveled Sam in loose aged Air Force t-shirt that had Daniel been paying any attention at all would have remembered who it originally belonged to with a pair of cut off denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh, opened the door with a confused look on her face. “Daniel, what’s going on?”

“How could you Sam? He glared at her. “After everything that’s happened between you how could you go and screw up this way. Treat him like this.” He snarled in disgust.

“Daniel, what on earth are you talking about?” She asked him confusion clouding her face.

“Was it even worth it? I hope the sex was great. If I were Jack I’d be done.” And with that, he turned and stomped down her steps to leave.

Jack had pulled up and was walking up to the house when Daniel plowed past him. “Good luck.” Daniel snarled. “Your girlfriend is a real piece of work.” And he stormed to his car leaving a confused Jack and a suddenly suspicious Sam in his wake.

“What the hell was that all about,” Jack asked her in confusion. But her helpless giggling didn’t clear things up any. “What’s so funny?”

“He he…” She giggled some more. “He heard you.” And she doubled over in laughter.

“Great. I have no idea what’s going on and you’re having mood swings.” He threw up his hands in exasperation.

“I’m sorry” she giggled and wiped an eye. “He must have heard you shouting at me.” And she chuckled. “He’s _really_ mad.” And started laughing again.

Jack chuckled. “Sam, I think you’re sleep-deprived.”

She snickered for a bit. “Probably but he really is mad. I think he heard you shout at me and made a whole heck of a lot of assumptions about what was going on. You should probably talk to him.”

“Don’t we need to talk first?” his eyes were soft and he pulled her to him. “Or... you know… something” and his mouth covered hers and she melted into him, deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers into his silver hair. After several moments he pulled back, his heart racing. “I should probably tell you first before I go talk to Daniel.”

“Tell me what?” she asked him a little breathless.

“Hammond wants to retire. That’s why he called me to Washington. He wants me to take over his job heading up Homeworld Security.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do Jack?”

He thought for a long moment. “No, but it solves a really huge problem we have about chain-of-command issues. I think I need to talk to Hayes about a couple things. He owes me some pretty huge favors at this point.”

“True, you did kind of save the planet a few times.”

“Kind of?”

“Well… I had to rescue you a bunch of those times.” She said laughing.

“Yes dear.” His brown eyes twinkled and his fingers slid down her side and cupped her bottom.

“Jack O’Neill, are you _patronizing_ me?”

“I would never, ever, patronize you. Ever.” He said with a smirk. And kissed her nose.

“Good. Because I’ll zat your ass so fast you won’t see it coming.”

“I like when you get violent. It’s hot.”

She chuckled. “Go talk to Daniel. We’ll get the rest of this sorted out when you get back.”

“Better idea. Give me two hours with Spacemonkey then come by. Either he’ll have calmed down or I’ll need back up.”

She laughed. “Ok. My boss said I could have the rest of the day off.”

“So he did,” he said and kissed her forehead. “I love you Carter.”

“You better O’Neill.”

“Oh trust me. I wouldn’t be sticking my neck out if I didn’t.” He grinned. “Ok, I would. But I’d complain more.” He gave her one more quick peck, spun on his heel while he pulled out his phone and put a finger in the air. “Two hours Sam.” He put the phone to his ear as he walked down her walkway. “T! You busy? Good. Go get Spacemonkey and take him to my house. Yes I know he’s mad. Yah I know why I’ll tell you at my house. No, not right away…” He got into his car and drove off, waving at her as she stood at her door.

Sam shook her head in exasperation and closed the door.


	8. Bases loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Daniel needs to eat some crow and Teal'c is more in the loop than Sam realizes.

**Chapter 8 – Bases loaded**

Daniel sat sullenly nursing a beer on Jack’s deck. Jack leaned against the rail and watched him for a few minutes. His hand tapped absently on the rail post. He took a sip of his beer. “You want to clue in the rest of the gang in on your problem Danny boy?” Jack knew he was winding him up a bit but this needed to be dealt with before Sam got here. She’d thought it was hilarious at first but he knew the next response might be waterworks and Daniel might not be ready for that yet and he really didn’t want to have to punch his best friend.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Daniel frowned and sipped the beer in his hand.

“Well,” Jack drew the word out “You aren’t talking to Sam again until you do.”

“Oh so now you’re ok with all this and I’m the bad guy. Just great Jack. That’s just great.”

“What is it you think I’m ok with Daniel,” Jack asked him deceptively quietly.

Failing to register the mortal danger he was in Daniel stood, fists clenched. “I can’t believe she did this to you Jack. You guys finally have a chance to be together and she goes out and screws some random guy which is bad enough but now she’s pregnant by some guy she probably doesn’t even remember his name and why are you _laughing_ Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“What?”

“Sam is six weeks pregnant.”

“So.”

Where were we six weeks ago?” Jack was honestly having a really hard time keeping a straight face and couldn’t even look at Teal’c or he was going to bust out laughing.

“P36-118. Why?”

“Do you remember that really nice bed in the one room?”

“Yeah. Sam took that room which was kind of rude since I was handling the negotiations.”

Jack just looked at him until the light slowly dawned in his eyes. “Oh EW! I heard you guys…”

Teal’c laughed “Indeed Daniel Jackson they were most enthusiastic.”

Jack couldn’t take it anymore and laughed outright. “I swear we were trying to be quiet guys.”

“Yuck. I was basically listening to my best friend and my sister literally make a baby.” Daniel made a horrified face and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Jack shook his head. “Try to get past that part. Sam will be here in about forty-five minutes and I don’t want you weirding her out or getting upset. She’s going to be all over the place emotionally for the next couple months and the less stressful we make this for her, the better.”

“Jack, how did this even happen? I figured you guys had something going off and on in the past but you never acted on it off-world. And what happened to her birth control?”

“We think the tea might have something to do with how. Sam had planned to make piece by getting me a new video game but I’m pretty sure she didn’t plan on seducing me originally.”

“Sam. Our Sam. Seduced you?”

“Yeah. Cool huh?” Jack grinned ear to ear remembering how very through her seduction had been.

“Please stop smiling like that. I can literally hear you thinking about sex with her.” Daniel winced at the idea.

“Ok ok… as for how that’s kind of my fault.”

“In what way was Colonel Carter’s contraception failing your fault? Teal’c asked.

“She ah.. was kind of angry at me and set it on fire,” Jack mumbled into his beer.

Teal’c cracked up. Jack laughed too. “You should hear her version. It’s even funnier.” Daniel shook his head and plopped back down on a deck chair.

“You guys still have a pretty huge problem right now.”

“Yeah. Frat regs. She covered part of that by telling Doc it was a one night stand which I assume you overheard and freaked out. That’s honestly probably good. If you heard it someone else did too. The less people who know the baby is mine right now the better.”

“Because of regulations.” Daniel scowled into his now empty beer.

“I’m more worried about the NID. Hayes owes me a favor. I can probably skirt the rules with some fancy footwork. Nosey spooks are better off thinking I’m just a stand-up guy protecting a friend’s honor.”

“Do you think they will believe it?”

“If I play it right. Sure.”

“So why do you think the tea was involved. I drank it too and I was fine. So was Teal’c and he’s had it before.”

Jack turned to Teal’c. “You knew.”

“Indeed I did O’Neill.” He replied with no apology. And handed Daniel another beer.

“And you didn’t think this was information I might like to know ahead of time?”

“Would the outcome have been any different O'Neill?” Jack put up a hand and opened his mouth. Only to close it again, frown, stuff his hands in his pockets and look down at the decking.

“Wait are you saying there was something in the tea that made them hot for each other?”

“I am not Daniel Jackson. The tea only induces truthfulness with oneself.”

“Huh.”

“Indeed.”

Sam’s head popped through the door-wall. She looked at Jack who nodded minutely, giving her the all-clear. “Hey guys.” She said softly.

Teal’c went to her first. “I congratulate you Samantha Carter on your impending parenthood.” He folded her into a gentle engulfing hug that she returned.

“Thank you Teal’c” she kissed his cheek.

Daniel saluted her with his beer bottle, his second in less than an hour. “Congrats Sam.” His voice was slurred slightly. Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes.

She crossed to Jack who wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair. “Showtime” he murmured.

“Yup. You’re up.” She said turning in his arms to face the others.

“No fair, I’ve been up for an hour and a half.”

“Yah but that was different.” She elbowed his ribs.

“Ok ok.” He grumped. “So part of the solution to this is me being reassigned. To Washington.”

“Isn’t that going to make things harder not easier?” Daniel demanded.

“No. Sam is off the roster until she gives birth and probably several weeks after that. She can stay at SGC for a while but it might be better if she was at another secure location that’s safer but still has access to a medical staff familiar with her special medical requirements.”

“That makes sense.” Sam said, “They have been asking for me for a while and if I can’t go off-world, accomplishing some long term projects might be a good way to kill some time for a few months.”

“Thank you for not fighting me on this Sam,” Jack told her with relief.

“Are you trying to say I’m stubborn?”

“I would never.”

She laughed. “Liar.”

“So you’re going to Area 51,” Daniel said with a frown.

“Only for a while. I’ll be back in about a year. I’m not leaving SGC, I’m just on loan until after the baby is born and I can arrange for long term family services. I’m hardly the first single parent at SGC.”

Jack’s arms tightened around her slightly. “You won’t be doing this alone” he murmured into his hair.

“I know Jack. But even you have only so many strings you can pull to make things go smoothly.”

“Let me worry about that part. I’ve got some ideas.” He propped his chin on her head.

“Plan A never works.” Sam and Daniel said together

“Good thing I’m on plan C then.” He rumbled a chuckle against her back.

“What happened to plan B?”

“We skipped that part,” Jack said laughing a little. Sam giggled.

“I don’t get it,” Daniel said confused.

“Plan B is a post-coitus contraception pill, Daniel Jackson. It only works prior to implantation so it must be taken the day after the encounter.”

“Why did I ever say I missed the dirty jokes.” Daniel groused into his beer. “How long has this been going on anyway?”

“Quite some time Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said smiling.

“Since the Atanic armbands?”

“Longer” Teal’c clearly is enjoying himself.

“Eskal?” Daniel is now randomly picking stressful events that might have lead to throwing caution to the wind.

“Longer Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c told him.

“Do you think he knows when?” Sam asked Jack quietly.

“Oh he totally knows. Teal’c notices everything.” He whispered back.

“The Ashrak thing?” Daniel asked wracking his brain.

“Longer than that.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Seriously? Have you two been running a black ops mission for eight years on me?”

Jack tilted his head, a speculative look on his face, his mouth a thoughtful frown. He shrugged.

“If I am correct O’Neill and Samantha Carter found comfort in each other shortly after Argos.” Sam’s mouth popped open in confirmation.

“Told you he knew,” Jack said chuckling. Sam jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow again. “Ow.” He rubbed his stomach. “It’s not my fault he notices everything.”


	9. Circus Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days Jack just makes crap up as he goes along. This is not one of those days. This is very planned crap.

**Chapter 9 – Circus Catch**

Jack paced the Roosevelt room in his dress blues outside the oval office. He was absently tapping his cover against his leg then worrying it in circles as he paced. He’d have been less nervous asking Jacob for Sam’s hand than this. All Jacob could do is say no which wouldn’t have mattered one bit to either Sam or himself but if he didn’t handle this exactly right it could cost them both. He wasn’t concerned about his career. He could always just retire but Sam was another matter. She had the capacity to rise farther than he himself would ever had, even if his file wasn’t checkered with black marks and official reprimands.

“General O’Neill?” Hayes’ very attractive middle-aged secretary said from the door adjacent to the Oval Office.

“That’s me,” Jack said more firmly than he felt.

“The president will see you now.” She smiled. He certainly was handsome she thought. She didn’t see a ring either. She could do worse and flashed him a bright smile.

He smiled back nervously. “Thank you.” Jack nodded and went through the door she had opened and followed her into the Oval Office. Hayes was on a call. He motioned Jack to sit and mouthed thank you at his staff member. Jack stood at attention in front of the desk instead. Behind him, the secretary shook her head and closed the door.

Hayes ended his conversation and pressed a couple buttons on the phone. “Good to see you Jack. I hear through the grapevine you need a favor. Please,” he motioned to a chair, “sit.”

“I’d really prefer to stand sir.”

“Suit yourself.” He waved absently. “Relax. At ease.” Jack nodded like he was on automatic pilot. Oh this will be good Henry thought to himself. “Tell me what’s on your mind, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Jack pursed his lips into a flat line, took a slow deep breath and stared. “Sir, I have an issue at SGC that needs your direct intervention to resolve.”

“I can’t imagine many problems above your capabilities Jack. What’s the trouble?” So help me son, if you make me drag this out of you I’m going to shake you silly Henry thought. He smiled blandly at Jack however and let him struggle through his hat in hand appeal.

“This one is of a more personal nature sir.” Jack paused. “I have a rather large favor to ask on the part of Colonel Carter, and myself.”

And there it is. Henry kept his face carefully blank just like George told him to when he’d scheduled the appointment. “What kind of favor Jack?”

“Recently Colonel Carter broke off her engagement with officer Shanahan. Apparently, prior to the breakup she had her long term contraception removed in favor of a daily oral one in anticipation of trying to conceive. Apparently shortly after the break up, she had a sexual encounter that resulted in an accidental pregnancy.” He felt dirty discussing Sam’s personal life this way but he had to word this exactly right.

Henry nodded. “These things happen. I assume you being here means she intends to keep the child. Hardly anything you need a favor from me though, SGC and the Air Force has excellent family planning services to help her.”

“That’s not exactly the issue sir.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“Her job sir. Because she’s a member of SG1 she’s often on the front line. As a single mother with no close by family, she risks orphaning her child on missions and I have no intention of removing her from her position.”

“What about the father?”

“An asshole she’s better off not associating with sir.”

Hayes’ lip twitched before he responded. “So no help there. What do you propose should be done then?”

“Colorado adoption laws are difficult and take years to trudge through and in the meantime her child could end up in long term foster care which is not ideal. She has family sir but it’s SG1.” He took another slow breath. “With your permission, I’d like a dispensation to legally marry Colonel Carter in the interest of her child should she lose her life in service of her country.”

Time to reel in this fish. “Why not one of her other team members?” Hayes asked him.

“Respectfully sir, Teal’c and Daniel are both active duty. Any incident involving Colonel Carter’s death would likely involve one or both of their deaths as well. As I’m no longer actively on the front lines now, I’m the safest choice should something happen to ensure her child is raised by her family according to her wishes. We’d maintain separate households. The marriage would be in name only to protect her child.”

Henry leaned his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers in front of his mouth. “So your main concern is the welfare of Colonel Carter’s child should the unforeseen happen to her.”

“Yes sir.”

“And this has nothing to do with your own personal feelings about Colonel Carter.” Reel him in.

“She’s my best friend sir and one of my finest officers. I don’t want her to worry about her child when she’s off-world or have it affect her performance on missions.” And that was no lie either.

Hayes sat pretending to consider the situation. “Just so we are clear. I am not granting this request for Colonel Carter.”

“But sir!” Jack started but Hayes put his hand up.

“I’m granting it for _you_ Jack. It’s very clear how much you care about your teammates. You wouldn’t rest if something were to happen to Samantha and her child wasn’t safely with the family it already knows. I know how you feel about kids Jack.”

Jack had the grace to look stunned before a broad grin spread across his face. “Thank you sir!”

“No thanks needed. I’ll have Helen draw up the papers and have them flown out to be signed on the next flight out your way.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Go home Jack. You’re clear.” Henry put out a hand over the desk.

Jack shook it quickly and moved away. “Yeah. Um, yes sir.” Jack tried to hide that his hands were trembling as he walked to the door.

“Oh, and Jack,” Hayes called as he picked up his phone.

“Yes sir?”

“Go buy a bigger house. Make sure the rest of Sam’s kids have the same father.”

“Yes Sir!” Jack said with a broad grin and all but sprinted out the door.

Henry waited a couple moments until he was sure Jack was long gone. “Well, that was as entertaining as you said it would be.” He said with a chuckle.

A warm melty Texas drawl replied “I had to mute my side so he wouldn’t hear me chuckling. If he knew I was listening in he’d have lost his nerve.”

“Come have a scotch with me George. You owe me a hundred bucks”

* * *

George Hammond and Henry Hayes sat off to the side of the Oval Office enjoying a very expensive bottle of scotch. “George you should have seen his face. I didn’t think anything terrified Jack.” Henry chuckled.

“Not much does other than losing Sam. He’s a very controlled basket case every time she goes missing or gets injured.”

“How long has that been going on anyway?”

“I think he fell for her when she challenged him to an arm wrestle match for dominance,” George said with a laugh. “He’d have deserved it if she won too.”

“Sounds like she did anyway.” Henry downed his scotch and poured another. “He could have asked me years ago. Why did he wait? Why didn’t you ever say anything to them about it or separate them to solve their problem?”

“SG1 worked like a well-oiled machine. Besides that, if one of them got hurt then I’d have two teams out of commission instead of one.”

“I see your point,” Henry said thoughtfully. “I’m surprised it never made it to official reports though.”

“I had to all but give Janet a direct order not to report any information on my staff’s private lives that did not directly affect their mission objectives. Sam and Jack were hardly alone in inappropriate relationships though they were the most discreet. His days in black ops served him well. Everyone suspected something was going on but even people bent on causing them trouble were unable to prove anything without committing a crime to do so. I had to walk around my own base with blinders on. I’m just glad I never had to get my own supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“Sam disabled the feed into a couple of the supply closets for base employees to handle... personal matters.” Henry laughed. “You do know that’s his kid right?”

“George, I’m dumb but I’m not _that_ dumb. Of course I know the baby is his. Why do you think I told him to make sure the rest of her kids were his too.”

“Just checking.” Hammond chuckled. “Sometimes you miss the obvious.”

“You aren’t going to let me live that down are you George.”

“Not for a few years yet no Henry.” George chuckled. “Asking you for a dispensation because he finally accidentally got her pregnant was such a god damned cliché.”

“I think my wife reads romance novels like that.” Both men laughed. “My favorite part though was he never once lied to me about any part of it. When he called himself an asshole I almost lost it.” They laughed for a long time and clinked their glasses in humor. “Do you think we can weasel a couple invitations to the wedding?”

“If I know Jack, they will go up to the cabin and do this as quietly as possible. I could probably get us some live video though with a little planning.”

“I’d like that.”

* * *

Jack had traveled light. A change of clothes, his game boy and his dress blues which were now in a hang bag. He’d picked up a standby seat and gotten lucky but the flight was full. A young couple sat in the other two seats next to the window. Jack smirked and wondered if he’d ever been that young. He flipped open his phone and sent Sam a quick text.

Mission accomplished. Caught a standby. See you in a few hours.

He didn’t want to say too much until he saw her. She only knew that he’d gone to Hayes to discuss the situation not the details or that he’d planned to ask for a dispensation. He didn’t want to get her hopes up if the answer had been no. Either way he’d be listed as father of record on her military files not biological father of their first child. That should throw the NID off for a while. His face broke into a broad grin. Their first child. He’d never stop missing Charlie but he was going to make sure this child was just as loved and wanted.

* * *

Sam looked at her phone when it rattled on the desk. She read his text and for the hundredth time wondered what he had up his sleeve. He’d been decidedly cagey and told her to trust him before leaving for Washington. Not that she didn’t but she wasn’t a huge fan of unknown variables.

Daniel strolled into her lab. “Hungry?” he held up a bowl of blue Jello.

She smiled at him. “How is that even a question?” she asked as she took the Jello from him. “Thank you.”

Daniel opened a bag of nuts and casually asked her “any word?” and popped a few in his mouth.

“Just got a text that said mission accomplished. I have no idea what he’s up to so I couldn’t begin to tell you what he means by that.” She shrugged with a frown.

“Well, whatever it is I’m sure he’s thought it through.” He threw a couple more nuts in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “What?” Sam frowned and turned a little green.

“Could you um… not.”

He swallowed. “Not what?”

“The nuts. I can’t stand the smell. Sorry.”

“Oh. OH! Dammit Sam, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He closed up the bag and shoved it in his pocket.

“Yah I didn’t either until just now.” She wrinkled her nose. “That’s just awful.”

“I’ll go.” He said hurriedly.

“Thanks. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.” Daniel nodded and walked out.


	10. Line Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love it when a plan comes together

**Chapter 10 – Line Drive**

Jack changed and put away his dress blues before heading to base. He still had some loose ends to tie up but the hardest part was done. He hoped. He drove back to base tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his truck. He was pretty sure she’d agree with him that this was the best direction to go in but he wasn’t entirely positive and that made him anxious. Not a feeling he was familiar with or particularly liked. He was used to feeling in control of himself. He also wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do if her answer was no. It was possible she might not see things in the same light and decided their child was better off if they didn’t get married. He started spooling off possible ways to change her mind if that was her decision. Until he had the paperwork in his hands he was going to sit on the decision and just feel her out on being proposed to. This was going to be a hell of a week.

He didn’t quite avoid her but he didn’t seek her out past letting her know he was back and that he was waiting on some paperwork. Three days later an envelope with the presidential seal and CONFIDENTIAL stamped in red on it showed up addressed to him. He checked the contents to make sure everything was in order then read the note addressed to “Jack” in very familiar handwriting and grinned ear to ear. Well, how do you like that he thought.

He found her in her lab shortly after and stood at the door watching her. She was frowning at something she was typing while glancing at a pile paperwork periodically. “Got a minute?” She looked up and gave him a hesitant smile. He was sure she thought he was avoiding her which he was but not for the reasons she probably thought.

“Sure. Sir.” She sat up straighter and set down the pen she’d been making notes with. He sat on the stool opposite her at her table and just looked at her for a minute. “Sir?” she finally prompted him.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He waved a hand absently. “So, I got the paperwork back that I requested earlier this week.” He picked up her pen and started disassembling it.

“Good news sir?”

“Yup.” And he grinned. “Very good news.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Will you be sharing this good news with me sir?” her lip twitched.

“All in due time Carter. All in due time.” He put her pen back together and discreetly took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket that he handed to her with her pen, his fingers lingered on hers a moment longer than necessary. “Good talk Carter. See you at lunch?”

“Yes sir. Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Cool.” He bobbed his head, got up and left her lab without another word.

After he walked out she unfolded his note. “2100” she didn’t even need to guess what he meant. Most of their notes were a single word or number. Nothing anyone could make any guesses about with any accuracy if someone else got their hands on them. She smiled, a little mystified. He’d been passively avoiding her by catching up on paperwork he could easily have let slide. If they weren’t on such firm ground emotionally, she’d have felt paranoid at least. Right now though she just felt curious. He was clearly up to something and she hadn’t been able to figure it out. She knew part of why he was avoiding her was because he knew how well she could read him.

She showed up at the officer's commissary at 1100 hours which was their usual time. Teal’c Daniel and Jonas were already there. She smiled as she took her usual seat.

“Hey Sam!” Jonas almost shouted as he jumped out of his seat to envelop her in a hug. She patted his arm.

“Hey Jonas. What’s with the hug?”

He whispered loudly “I wasn’t sure if I could tell you congratulations yet or not.”

She shook her head and chuckled. “Kind of not yet. I haven’t made any official announcements about it.”

“Are you excited?”

“A little, yah.” She picked at her food “kind of scared too.”

“We’ll be here for you Sam. No matter what.” Daniel told her.

“Thanks guys. I appreciate it.” She said to all of them.

“Well, I was thinking it might be long-distance for me for a while. Kelowna has been bugging me about finishing up this assignment and since it looks like SG1 might be on hiatus for a year now might be a good time to get some things done at home.” Jonas looked contrite.

“Jonas you were only on loan right now anyway. Please don’t feel bad that you have to go home. We enjoy having you but we all understand having other obligations.”

Daniel and Teal’c both nodded. “Indeed Jonas Quinn I too may be going home for a short time. The free Jaffa need my assistance building our government and now might be an excellent time to take advantage of my free time.” Teal’c told the younger man.

“Can anyone join this party?” Jack asked as he sat in his usual spot next to Sam.

“Good afternoon sir.”

“Hey Jack.”

“O’Neill.”

“General.”

Jack smiled a Cheshire grin at them all. “How’s everyone doing?” he started plowing into his meal which was as suspiciously void of any foods with overt smells as everyone else at the table. Daniel had said something to Jack about Sam’s reaction to his innocent bag of nuts and Jack had explained one of the less nice side effects of pregnancy was an aversion to smelly things. Even things you usually liked. Daniel had proceeded to tell the rest of the team to take care ordering meals around her until they knew what smells besides nuts made her feel ill.

“Jonas Quinn and I were just discussing the probability of being off-world soon for some time. Kelowna requests his presence and the Free Jaffa request mine.”

Jack nodded chewing thoughtfully. “I could take SG1 off the roster for a while. Daniel, can you find something to do with about a year’s worth of free time?” He knew the answer but he wanted Daniel to tell everyone not him.

“Well,” the younger man started, “I’ve been asked to join Atlantis for a while.” He said ducking his head. He felt like he was abandoning Sam.

“Daniel that’s wonderful. What a great opportunity for you.” Sam told him smiling.

“I don’t know if I should take it though Sam. It leaves you here alone when you might need us.”

“Gee thanks,” Jack mumbled into his sandwich.

“I don’t mean it that way Jack. It’s just we told Sam we’d be here for her and now all of us will be gone even you.”

Jack swallowed, sighed and looked around the table. “I wasn’t going to say anything until later but George is giving me another year here.”

“But I thought he was…” but Jack put up a hand to stop him.

“Nope, I got a note today that I’d be doing this for another year.”

“Oh. Ok. Did he say why?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“It’s confidential.”

“How confidential?”

“Like we aren’t talking about it here confidential. Drop it.” Jack said finally pointing a finger at him.

“Ok ok.”

Sam was smirking into her sandwich. “Should you be eating that?” Jack asked her.

“What? Oh, yeah, it’s actual turkey, not lunch meat.”

“Good.”

“What does that matter?” Daniel asked.

“I’m not supposed to eat things with nitrates.” Sam explained.

“How do you keep all this straight?” Daniel asked her.

“Oddly it helps that I was researching all this a couple months ago when I switched birth controls.” She said blandly hoping to change the subject. “Why are you..?” She looked at Jack. “You told them didn’t you.” She said accusingly though she wasn’t mad at him or Daniel and Teal’c chortling together.

“It might have come up,” Jack said trying not to laugh himself. She poked him in the ribs under the table. “Ow!” but he grinned when he saw she was grinning at him instead of being mad.

“Yah yah… laugh it up. Pick on the pregnant lady.” She said in mock exasperation.

“Sam, why is everyone laughing?” Jonas asked with a confused smile.

“She went scorched earth on her pills because she was mad.” Daniel told him giggling.

“Mad about what?” Jonas asked still confused.

Jack shook his head “We’ll tell you later buddy.” He polished off his sandwich and started in on his cake. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. She was starting to droop a little. He saw Daniel’s look of concern and decided he’d have to have a long talk with him about normal pregnancy symptoms or he was going to annoy the crap out of Sam until he left for Atlantis. Seeing everyone was nearly done eating anyway he moved his chair back to get up. “All right campers, time to get back to work. Carter, I don’t care if you use the cot in your lab or borrow my quarters here but go lie down for thirty minutes at least. That’s an order.”

“That bad huh?” she sagged as she toyed with her Jello.

“Exhaustion is a perfectly normal symptom. Your work will be there when you get back to it.”

She shrugged. “Yes sir.” She replied tiredly, smiled at all of them and took her tray to the trash can, dumping its contents including her half-eaten Jello. An action not one of them missed. After trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn she left the commissary.

“Is she all right?” Daniel asked.

“She is Daniel Jackson. Extreme fatigue and lack of apatite is perfectly normal for the first few months of pregnancy.” Teal’c smiled softly. “Drey’auc also struggled with fatigue when first pregnant with Rya’c. I found she especially appreciated being brought special treats she enjoyed during this time.” He gave O’Neill a pointed look. Jack nodded in agreement. Sam definitely needed some pampering.

“Ok. She’s just usually much more chipper.”

“She’ll be back to her old self in no time,” Jack told him. “She might also have really rapid mood swings for a while. Which means random crying for no reason you can figure out.” Teal’c nodded in agreement.

“Indeed, pregnancy is extremely difficult on the female body.” Teal’c agreed. “It often makes women lascivious as well.” He told the other men making Jack choke on the sip of coffee he’d just taken.

“Ok, you guys are the ones with experience so I’ll take you at your word,” Daniel said slowly as though he realized this wasn’t at all a topic he wanted to discuss in regards to Sam in particular.

“Great. Glad we had this talk Spacemonkey.” Jack said and patted his shoulder.

Daniel glared at him. “Would you stop that.” He said but he laughed a little, running his false attempt at anger.

* * *

She hated that he was right but Sam was ready to drop and she knew it. She thought about heading down to her lab but Jack’s room was closser and he did offer. She let herself in and flopped on his bed, not even bothering to cover up. Her last thought was noticing a photo of herself on the shelf behind the bed. Aw, that’s sweet she thought and promptly dozed off.

An hour and a half later when he didn’t find her in her lab Jack checked his room and found her drooling face down on his pillow. He chuckled and shook her shoulder. “Hey sleepyhead. Time to get up.”

“Five more minutes dad.” She mumbled.

Jack chuckled again and sat on the side of the bed. “Sorry beautiful. If you want to find out what I got in the mail later you have to get up and do some work.” He brushed his fingers gently through her hair.

“Hmm... that’s nice” she said softly.” Her eyes opened sleepily as she turned into his hand.

He took his hand away, not really trusting himself and shook her shoulder again gently. “Comon Carter. You’ve been out an hour and a half.”

“Huh? Oh crap.” She said suddenly fully awake. “Crap. Crap. Crap.”

He laughed. “Relax. I’m not mad. I just figured you would never get out of here and have time to eat if I didn’t wake you up soon.”

“Ok. I’m up.” And she proved it by swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

“That’s the spirit.” He said in amusement. “There’s a comb on the shelf if you need it.”

“How long has that been there.” She pointed at the shelf.

“I always keep a comb there.”

“The photo sir.”

He looked down and away “Um, a while” he hedged. “All right well, I have stuff to do and so do you. See you later?” He had a hopeful tone to his voice.

“Yup.” Was all she needed to say.

“Cool.” He grinned and left the room.

She giggled.

“No giggling Carter” she heard him say through the closed door.

“Yes sir!” she said still laughing.

* * *

Sam got out of her office late but in time to grab a salad at a local deli and eat what she could of it before heading to Jack’s house at 2100. She was about ten minutes early but the late time was leaving her worn out again. The nap had helped. Falling asleep surrounded by the smell of him had helped considerably more. She chuckled again about him keeping a photo of her in his base quarters. She really wanted to know how long _that_ had been there. She hadn’t noticed it in the past which meant not long but his quick subject change suggested he put it away when he thought he’d have company not that it wasn’t usually there. She looked pretty young in it too come to think of it. Might be something fun to needle him about on their downtime. First things first though.

She knocked on his door oddly and unexpectedly nervous. It swung open while her hand was still up and startled her. “You're early.” He said grinning.

“Not much but um, traffic was light.” He nodded and took her arm to gently tug her into the house and shut the door. The sun was nearly set. She stood just looking at him for a long moment. Knowing what her plan was but unable to speak suddenly.

“Come'r” he said softly and they were in each other's arms just holding each other. “We should do this more often.” He joked into her hair. She looked up at him with a smile about to make a joke back when she saw the look in his eyes a moment too late. His mouth covered hers in a slow kiss that deepened with each breath. One of them moaned, neither knew which and the kiss grew frantic as they pulled at each other's clothing, leaving a trail of discarded garments leading to his bedroom.

They reached the bed together but before he knew it she was straddling him, driving him hard and fast over the edge. “Wait, slow down I’m about to” before he could finish his sentence she was shaking with release and crying out his name, her hands dug into his shoulders as she rode out the intense orgasm that ripped through her. They went over the edge together. His hands that had been on her hips pulled her tight against him as his body bucked involuntarily, burying him deep inside her before they both lay limp on the bed, her draped across him, her head tucked into his neck.

“Well.” He said hoarsely but with humor. “I forgot about that part.”

“Hmm, which part?”

“Pregnancy-induced insatiable sex drive.” He grinned and stroked her bare back. “I’m definitely not complaining. It’s not like I can get you more pregnant than you already are.”

She chuckled and half-heartedly punched his shoulder. “Good thing.” And started doing clever things with her tongue to his ear that made him twitch in more places than one.

“As much as I’d love to be ready for round two I might need a few minutes Sam.” But he said it stroking her sides and cupped one breast to rub his deft fingers over her now overly sensitive nipple.

She gasped “I hate to say it but do that really gently ok?”

“Oops. Forgot that part too.” He eased up his ministrations on her breast. “We really should get up.” He said patting her bottom. “I have dessert and I want you to look at something and tell me what you think.”

“Fine but I’m not done with you yet.” Her tone was wicked as she propped herself on her elbows and nibbled on his jaw.

“Hmm.. me either but first, dessert.” And before she could respond he’d flipped their positions, pinning her between his legs and giving her a quick kiss he didn’t give her a chance to deepen. “The food kind.”

“Aw. But I wanted to eat you.”

Jack sputtered. “Later. Like… in an hour. Otherwise, you might kill me. And I’d die happy mind you but I kind of want to meet this little guy before I do that.” His hand trailed down her belly to the small swell below her belly button that he knew soon would be the center of their lives. “Let’s put some clothes on so I can focus and go eat the desert I bought us.”

Sam huffed. “Spoilsport.”

Jack’s only safe response was to get off the bed and hunt down his boxers on the floor. Figuring that was close enough he went downstairs to make coffee and get out the cannoli he’d bought at her favorite Italian place. He’d considered having her over for dinner originally but he didn’t think his heart could take the rejection if he’d gone with a big production of a candlelit dinner and dancing.

She followed behind him. The first thing she’d found was the t-shirt he’d had on when she arrived so she pulled it over her head and pretended she wasn’t sniffing it appreciatively. It barely skimmed the tops of her thighs.

Done making coffee he turned and gave a low whistle. “While I enjoy the view would you mind putting something on under that.” He waved a hand generally at her hips. “It’s distracting.”

She grinned. “When I find them I will.” But she made no move to search for her discarded panties.

Yup. This would defiantly be his end. He tried to glower but a sloppy grin kept creeping into his scowl. There were far worse ways to go than an insatiable Samantha Carter. “Would you like coffee with your dessert? Wait, how many have you had today and how much did Lam tell you that you could have.” He knew most of her tricks and liked to close up loopholes ahead of the game.

“I had exactly one cup of coffee this morning.” She scowled at how well he knew her. “So yes I can have another one.” Her lip twitched though in humor.

“Just checking.” He said and handed her a cannoli on a small plate with her mug.

‘This beats the salad I had for dinner.” She said smiling appreciatively.

“I figured you might want something nice after you abandoned your Jello today at lunch.” He brushed his fingers on the back of her hand to let her know he totally understood. “I have something for you but before you read it I want to say something first.”

She looked at him while she nibbled at the cannoli and nodded. “ok.”

“I love you Sam. I’ll love you no matter what you decide tonight and I’ll always be here for you and our child.” And his eyes told her every word was true. “Any decision you make is entirely up to you. I don’t want you to feel pressured, but I thought it was best to give us as many possible options as I could manage so you could pick the one that works best for you.” He winced inwardly at rambling then handed her the large envelope he’d received from Hayes.

She took it and slid out the documents, noting the folded letter with familiar handwriting on it. She started to read through the paperwork first in confused surprise then in some soft inscrutable emotion he couldn’t put a finger on but was making her tear up. “This is..” she trailed off, her voice soft and full of awe.

“Yup. I didn’t know if he’d agree to my terms so I didn’t want to say anything about it until I knew I had it in the bag first.” He swallowed as she picked up the letter and opened it.

_Jack,_

_I hope this finds you well. We discussed my retirement recently and I was planning on retiring at the end of this summer. In light of your current circumstances, I’m putting my retirement on hold for a year. Please note COC for SG1 is officially transferred. Henry’s involvement is now purely procedural. Whichever you decide, please use this time to take care of Sam and make sure she takes good care of herself and the baby._

_Best wishes,_

_George_

_PS, Tell Sam congratulations for me. I’ll have a gift ready for her in about a month as it’s on special order._

_PPS, Henry and I would very much like some photos of the wedding should she agree to marry you though I can’t for the life of me figure out why she would want to._

Sam put the letter down and a teardrop plipped onto the paperwork in front of her. He scooted it away before it got ruined and came around the table to wrap her in a hug. Sam sniffled. “You went all the way to Washington to ask the president to let you marry me?”

“Well, I knew I couldn’t ask you unless I cleared the channels and I figured it was easier just to go right to the top of the chain instead of writing requisitions. You know how I hate paperwork.”

She sniffled again and chuckled a little. “I think that’s about the sweetest thing you have ever done Jack.” And hugged him tightly.

“Is that a yes?” he asked her hopefully.

She nodded mutely against his chest.


	11. Epilogue – Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love happy endings.. here's one.

**Epilogue – Home Run**

They had opted to rent out her old house and keep his for now. She rented an apartment in Nevada with enough room to set up a crib in the spare bedroom. She bought a pull out sofa bed should they have company.

Jack set up a nursery in his old spare bedroom. He’d decorated it with space ships and little green aliens. One of them looked suspiciously like Thor. Sam loved it. It was there that he properly proposed to her with a pale blue round sapphire set between two triangular diamonds set in a metal V with a small dark purple ruby at the tip each triangle on either side. It was uniquely perfect for their love and she knew what he was trying to say with it as soon as she saw it. She cried of course then blamed her hormones. He had it sized a little large so she could wear it for at least part of her pregnancy. She’d wear it on her dog-tag chain while at work for safety reasons.

Shortly after, before everyone had to leave for their new assignments, Jack and Sam got married on the pier outside his cabin in the woods. She wore a pale blue ankle-length butterfly sleeve chiffon dress that floated around her like a mist whenever she moved. Cassie later told him she’d helped pick the ethereal dress because she knew it was the one her mom would have talked Sam into. It was as untraditional as Sam was herself. Anyone looking could tell she was beginning to show just a little but you would have to know her to do so. The vows themselves were a small affair with only their closest friends, Cassie, and her brother’s family. The reception for everyone who could make it without leaving the mountain understaffed turned out to be a large contingent of SGC teams and a few staff was catered on his lawn and Jack had a buddy set off fireworks at dusk. George kept his word to Henry. He was able to get a discreet team in to set up video and sound equipment out of sight. He told Jack what he was up to first. He didn’t want Jack to shoot his surveillance guys. A very nice bottle of scotch smoothed over any objections Jack might have had. The resulting video of their vows that Henry had remastered by a professional was sent by him and his wife as a wedding gift. Sam cried over that too. She didn’t bother to blame her hormones that time.

Driving back and forth wasn’t ideal but they made it work. It was only an eighteen-hour drive from the mountain to her apartment if you followed the speed limit. Neither of them did. They both had a lot of personal time saved up and took advantage of long weekends to be together. Nightly phone calls made up for their time apart. As her pregnancy progressed Jack put a stop to her driving all day to see him and visited her every weekend he could get away from the mountain. He managed to weasel an entire week out when she was about seven months along and no longer able to get her engagement or wedding rings on. They went to the cabin and spent most of their time cuddling and watching movies together. Jack spent a great deal of that time one long-fingered hand resting on Sam’s belly talking to and making promises to his growing child.

On a balmy mid-winter evening Jack got a phone call from Area 51

“O’Neill.” He answered on automatic pilot while he typed his reply to a requisition.

“General O’Neill, I’m Dr. Bricksdale. I work with your wife.”

It took about a second for Jack to register what the other man had said. “Is everything all right Doctor?” His voice was even but his heart was now racing.

“Everything is fine sir. I was instructed to call you should your wife go into labor while you were out of town. If there is any way you could get here she’d really like you to be present sir.”

Jack swallowed hard. “Tell her I can be there in about an hour weather permitting.”

“We will sir and congratulations.”

“Yah sure. You betcha.” He trailed off as he hung up the phone. “Walter!” he yelled as he stuck his head out the door. “I need a chopper immediately.”

“Yes sir!” Walter said with a broad grin.

Ten hours later, Graciela Janet O’Neill came screaming into the world. Sam had almost broken his fingers a few times during labor and taught him a few new ways to cuss a man out but she’d come through like a champ in spite of his taking off his wedding ring before she crushed it. Sam was now laying propped in her bed in the Area 51 infirmary nursing their daughter, a soft smile on her lips. He had the smug satisfaction of holding his daughter first though.

“She’s perfect,” Jack told Sam as he kissed her forehead with tears in his eyes. “So are you.” Relief flooding him that both were safe in his arms. He stroked his daughter’s cheek gently. “Welcome to the world Gracie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shai is the Arabic word for fate. It is the closest living language to ancient Egyptian. Coptic is closer but its used as a liturgical language now and rarely spoken outside of Gnostic churches. For the correct pronunciation you will have to find Daniel Jackson ;)
> 
> The Fate series includes some stories about Jack's clone and his experiences and has a handful of short stores that proceed this one plus some future planned stories about their experiences juggling parenting with their jobs.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first SG1 story and look forward to posting more.


End file.
